


Cool Waters

by whitachi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dual Penises, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Verbal Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: A moment in cool waters between a hero and his prince, where much is shared and given.





	Cool Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I like Link/Sidon, but I'm not really into double penetration, size kink, or mute Link, so I wrote something to my own tastes. I hope others enjoy as well!

Link settled deeper into the pool, letting his head rest back against the smooth rocks that lined it. The Zora were excellent at tending their waters and the environment around them, and the water was cool and refreshing without being too chilling. Soft currants kept his legs bobbing, and sometimes he had to laugh as he started to entirely float up to the surface.

He had his eyes closed, but he could feel the rippling in the water. His mouth twitched in a little smile, but he didn't let it show fully just yet. Perhaps it was just a carp. The ripples came a little stronger. He stretched his arms out along the edge of the pool and leaned his head back. Could be a bass, maybe, trying to find its way upstream. He leaned his head back and laughed softly as the ripples were nearly waves.

Link lifted his head up to see Prince Sidon almost directly in front of him, head halfway buried beneath the line of the water. His eyes went wide and he sunk down a little, pointlessly trying to hide when already caught.

"Oh," he said, as he rose up enough to speak. "I'd hoped to surprise you. You looked so comfortable and at ease as you were, that it seemed it might be best to come upon you easily."

"You did," Link said, simply, and reached a hand out to brush over Sidon's cheek. Parts of him were smooth to the touch and others were not, and Link had done some learning of which was which, but he was not an expert. The prince's face, though, was cool and soft, like a Hylian might be after a long soak.

"You are resting well?" Prince Sidon asked. He was still in the water now, not rippling it at all once he had achieved his destination. Something was different in the bodies of Zora that kept them from having to constantly tread to keep a level place in the water. "You looked so happy, my hero, that I almost dared not disturb you. I hope you will forgive me that I could not help myself." Sidon reached out a large finger to brush Link's hair from his face.

"Always," Link said, and smiled at Sidon more gently. His battles for now were fought and won, and he was happy to spend his time now in the soft waters of Zora's Domain, where love had drawn him once so many years ago, and he had been surprised like a dawning to see it draw him again.

Sidon shifted in the water, causing small ripples around him. He seemed restless and unsure. "You seem so at peace now, but you must forgive me, I long to disturb you," he said, and Link smiled a little more. "You are simply beautiful in these waters, my pearl, and though if you wished me leave I would do so in an instant, I ask only to spend this time near you, to touch your supple form as I may, to..."

Link laughed softly and Sidon stopped speaking, his eyes going wide. Link shook his head to indicate that he meant no harm by it. "Please," he said, slipping his warm fingers further up Sidon's cheek. "Hold me in your arms."

Sidon closed his eyes for a moment and grinned, all his sharp teeth showing. "It is nothing but my pleasure and my delight, my champion," he said, and took Link in his arms to move him easily. He could have lifted him without effort on the land, but in the water it was even moreso. Link felt weightless as they switched positions, Sidon leaning back against the edge of the pool and Link settled against his lap, back resting against his chest.

Link leaned his head back to rest against the smooth part of the underside of Sidon's neck, feeling where warmth beat through his cool skin. "I'll say yes every time," Link said, and kissed Sidon's throat, smiling as he felt him gasp.

Sidon's arms grew tighter around him, holding him close to his chest, letting the warmth of his body fill in where the water flowed away. "And I will ask every time, my strength." His hands were emboldened, now, though, one stroking up and down Link's chest and stomach beneath the water while the other moved over his thighs. "Please, let me..."

"Yes," Link said, and leaned his head to the side to let Sidon's mouth skim along his throat. It made his heart race to feel the threat of those teeth so close to where he was so vulnerable, but he trusted that the prince would never do anything close to harming him without a signed and sealed invitation. Sidon's thin lips moved along Link's throat and up to the very point of his ear, and Sidon's chest swelled before he let out a shaking breath.

"I feel mad, so swayed by a Hylian," Sidon murmured, and Link laughed softly again, as his prince's hands were wandering his body even as he expressed his concerns. "You're so soft, and small, and delicate, and vulnerable..." His fingers brushed over one of Link's nipples, making him gasp and arch a little. Sidon's voice grew warmer. "And so sensitive."

Link leaned his head back to kiss along Sidon's throat, enjoying the soft shudders of breath that he could feel filter through the water around him. "I am," he said. "But you're cautious."

"I always will be," Sidon said, his voice intense as Link felt his chest rise and fall beneath him, water stirring around him. "Oh, my courage, I will do nothing but treat you as the treasure that you are. You're the greatest and strongest in our land, but I know you still to need care, to need tenderness, to need..." He paused for a moment and swallowed before kissing Link's throat. "...love."

Link lifted his head to kiss Sidon's mouth, in the strange and not quite fitting way that was all that they could do. It still was sweet, and still made his heart race. "I do," he said, and looked into Sidon's eyes. "Show me."

Sidon pressed a kiss to Link's cheek and wrapped both arms around him, holding him back to his chest in a warm embrace. "I will, my treasure, I will." His voice shook a little as he stroked his hand stroked further down Link's body. "Forgive me if I ask too much..."

Sidon had been holding Link up, Link's back to his chest, his own waist and thighs deeper below the water. But now given permission, he rose a bit from the water as he let Link settle upon the spread of his thighs. Link twined his legs around Sidon's as much as he could at the moment of contact, shivering and hissing the feel of the rougher skin on the outside of his legs.

What made him truly lean his head back and let out a soft moan was the feel of Sidon's cocks, fully drawn erect from their slit, hot and hard in the cool waters. Link turned his head to rest his cheek against Sidon's chest as he shifted his hips so his own cock, much smaller but just as hard, between them.

"Oh," Sidon breathed out as Link rolled his hips, drawing their cocks together. "Oh, my gem, you feel so amazing." He wrapped one arm around Link's chest, his broad hand spreading out over it so that his thumb could stroke over one of Link's nipples, making it tight and peaked, making Link gasp.

Link's hair was wet and sticking across his face, but he couldn't spare a hand to brush it away. Both of his hands were beneath the water, gathering his and Sidon's cocks together. His hands were too small to work around them all, but it was enough to pull Sidon's cocks close together as he rolled his hips to work between them, rutting against both of them at once, his movements made easy by the water around them.

Sidon's head dropped back against the rim of the pool and he let out a shaking moan. "Oh, my love," he said, and Link thrilled that the constant sweet names had advanced to that. "You feel like nothing I've ever had before." He curled his large hand around Link's two smaller, stroking the aching bundle of their cocks as Link kept rocking his hips into it.

"Did you know," Link said, cheek pressed against Sidon's chest as he panted breath, rolling his body against him, his inner thighs sweetly aching from where Sidon's rough skin chafed him. "Did you know that Hylians use their mouths?"

"M-mouths?" Sidon said, shuddering hard as he still stroked them together. "How?"

Link curled a hand each around Sidon's cocks and stroked the long length of them. He smiled as he gasped in each breath. He'd had a feeling that the Zora wouldn't, not with the teeth they had. "Here," he said, and squeezed the heads of Sidon's cocks. "I would put my mouth here."

"Oh..." Sidon said, soft and dreamlike, and then his hips were working fast and sudden, hands tight around Link's. " _Oh!_ " he groaned out, tossing his head back as he came in thick jets into the water.

Link leaned his head back, wet hair spreading over Sidon's chest as he worked his hips into the tight, wet channel created by hands and cocks and water. "I will," he murmured as his peak came upon him too. "My love," he groaned, and caused thick ripples through the water as he bucked against Sidon when his climax rode through him.

It felt fantastic to be able to relax into the water as he came down from the height of it, feeling weightless in heart and in body. Sidon let out a warm sound and stroked his hand up and down Link's body, from chest to thighs and back up to his throat.

"You astonish me, Link," he said, and Link's felt lit up along his spine to hear him speak his actual name. "And I sense you will never cease doing so."

Link smiled and let himself float upwards, back arching so he could kiss Sidon's mouth again. He tasted like the sweetest, clearest water, and like a promise of a peaceful future. "I'll try," he said, and closed his eyes to focus only on the cool water rippling around him, and the beating of the heart of his love behind him.


End file.
